


典型天使处事准则

by BigIcecafe



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigIcecafe/pseuds/BigIcecafe
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 嘉齐如梦/
Kudos: 11





	典型天使处事准则

天使，一个为人类带来爱，智慧和指导的使者，圣洁的存在。

主要的工作是帮助人类抵御恶魔的诱惑，带来神的旨意，但他们已经差不多徘徊在失业的边缘了。

如今吸血鬼更喜欢宅在家里，科技的发达使他们不再那样热烈的渴求人类的鲜血，要是真的碰到人类对方可能还会逼着他们吸血，原因是自己也想变美变帅变有钱；魅魔也比较难做，人界到处都是社畜，为了工作累死累活的，精气和精力都不够，这年头人渣又猖獗，也搞不清到底是谁骗谁的炮，所以不如和其他靠谱的种族建立良好的性爱关系。

现在这个时代人类比恶魔都恐怖，签订一个契约要等到他死去才能获取报酬，契约失效之前还要想方设法无条件实现他的愿望，简直是比996还要恶心的制度，恶魔们不干了，要当社畜也不当这样的社畜，纷纷自寻出路，直接打击了天使的工作积极性，天界和魔界也开始和平共处。

所以在过年的时候看见去天使家拜年的恶魔是一件很正常的事，在魔界看见天使置办年货也是一样。

虽然已经没有多少天使愿意回到这个工作岗位上，但每年还是要冲一下KPI，焉栩嘉本身对人间的拍戏这一职业很感兴趣，想体验一下，就自愿下凡担起这份责任。

在娱乐圈呆了一年又一年，认识了一大堆魔鬼堕天使和其他种族，对魔界本就所剩无几的偏见也彻底消失了；近几年事业上又有一点风生水起的意思，业绩全然被他忘在脑后。

直到他进了创造营。

他遇见了能助他提高KPI的对象——张颜齐。

初评级的时候他就对他印象很深刻了，见过那么多清纯不做作的魔族，这个一上来就妖里妖气给自己用魔力加特技的经典款魅魔实在是让他眼前一亮。

虽然不太明白他为什么穿的如此严实，里印象中的那个时代的魅魔有点差别。

他还故意在拍vlog的时候去揽他的肩膀拍他的头，就为了确认他这几天到底偷了几个人。

于是当天晚上在深夜东方巨龙咆哮之时他深刻的反省自己，他错了，大错特错。

张颜齐的魅惑感可能是他们家的被动天赋，他本魔正直的难以置信；他也不偷人，贞洁的像个神父。

为什么这么说？

张颜齐身上没有任何人的腥味，而且就在刚才他去上厕所的时候，在门口听见他慌乱的嘟嘟囔囔着翅膀收不回去啷个办嘛，哦呦怎么角角也冒出来了噻，啊呀搞森么哦明天还要练习诶。

他转身躺回床上，善意的帮他设了个障眼结界。

本以为对他的关注就到此为止了，他虽然不是经典款的魅魔，但却有着别样的吸引力。

在一次次的合作，聊天，比赛中对他的了解渐渐加深，成团后的同居生活中关系变得更加亲密，焉栩嘉起了念。

滑滑板时得意臭屁的是他，沉迷于土味和二次元是他，舞台上气场全开耀眼夺目的是他，认真写出共感的让人心头颤动的歌词是他，温和但严肃的讲道理，惨兮兮耷拉着脑袋练舞，挤眉弄眼的撒娇—

这些全部都是他。

每次看张颜齐的脸，到最后视线都会转移到两个地方；那双能将宇宙呈现在你面前的眼睛，和承载了那些不着边际幻想以及微小罪恶感的嘴唇。

他不知不觉就坠入了被薄雾缭绕遮掩的浩瀚星河，可却不是只供他一人欣赏的。

何洛洛的沦陷是意料之中的事，却没想到周震南也对他上了心，与任豪时不时的互动也使得他的危机感爆棚。

在知晓了他与任豪发生关系后，嫉妒与不甘成为了他的伙伴，他彻底起了欲。

尽管天使是神圣的，也会犯原始的错误，他也不例外。

焉栩嘉着站在张颜齐的门外，看着门上的法阵听着门里窸窸窣窣的声音，玩味的笑着。

任豪和周震南今天有个人行程，暂时回不来，何洛洛出去逛街了，现在家里只有他们两个。  
我们天使一向热心，不如就帮他抚慰一下这只发情的可怜魅魔吧。

咔哒。

这种程度的法阵根本挡不住他。

房间里的空气中都涌动着色欲，被子已经摊在了地上，床上一片凌乱，却乱的极有美感。

他抖落几根羽毛，并将自己的光环浮在空中，挥挥手让他们发亮，另一只手让门关上附上自己的魔力，然后好好欣赏眼前的景象。

张颜齐下身一片光裸，双腿大开着仰躺在床上，细长的手指没入甬道中缓慢的抽插，透明液体如溪水一般从嫩红的花穴中汩汩流出，床单上泛着深浅不一的印记；上身穿着宽大的T恤，被揉的全是皱痕，胸口也有被水染上的湿印，双眼紧闭着，嘴唇咬的死紧也压不住的声音从鼻腔里轻哼出来。

他一步一步走向需要被疼爱的魅魔，影子渐渐将  
张颜齐笼罩起来。

他马上就要属于他了。

“豪...豪哥是你吗？”

“呜...我...我好难受...任豪...”

啧，最不想听见的名字出现了，还是赶紧让这张嘴发出更好听的声音吧。

“你觉得呢？”

焉栩嘉握住张颜齐的手腕，将他的手指抽出来后立刻将自己的四根手指捅了进去，快速的摩擦着，并俯下身子，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵低语着：

“一根手指满足不了你的，知道吗？”

“别，嘉嘉...不可以嗯...”

他总是容易被人断了后路，魔力也总在关键时刻不起作用，就像现在这样。

将焉栩嘉的手指慢慢地拿出来已经费了大部分的力气，颤颤巍巍的向后挪动着，刚动一下就被对方抓住手腕，幻化出发着淡淡金光的锁链束缚住他的双手，然后将他抵在墙上。

脊背感受着墙壁的冰冷，可以体内又被情欲撩拨的火势旺盛，与锁链接触的皮肤不知为何持续不断的传来轻微的灼烧感，他只能无助的仰着头调整紊乱的气息。

“逃不走的颜齐，喜欢你的新饰品吗，很久很久之前为了防止恶魔逃离地狱都用这种锁链锁住他们，最好不要动哦，越挣扎越紧，灼烧感也越强烈。”

张颜齐只能放任焉栩嘉用手指继续玩弄着穴肉，他连收紧双腿的力气都没有，酥麻感如同病毒一般以极快的速度入侵他的全身，猛烈长久的像冬天刮不完的风。

阴茎直直的钉进甬道那一瞬间，反倒让他的身体放松了下来，他其实很需要性爱只是心底里不愿承认，一直回避罢了。

这种连羞耻都能撕裂开来的满足感该如何去假装它不存在呢。

这几周过的很是提心吊胆，他以为他们只是说说而已，可时不时都会有人在他瘫在角落休息的时候偷偷地摸他的腰，或者是焉栩嘉或者是何洛洛；周震南喜欢在帮他纠正动作的时候揉捏他的屁股或者是大腿，任豪热衷于将他吻的上气不接下气，但由于行程过于飘忽，需要准备的事情很多，所以谁都没有更进一步。

经历成年期的魅魔大部分还是不能很好的控制欲望，身体会有一段较长的时间处于敏感期，对性爱会越来越渴望。

显然他们是知道这件事所以才会做出种种流氓行为，营造出一种“你好我好大家好”这样兄友弟恭的氛围来光明正大的揩油。

最应该感到羞愧的是其实是自己，他可以拒绝这种行为，用言语用行动甚至是一个警告的眼神，可他什么都没有做。

身体的变化猝不及防，胸口时常发胀，总觉得有什么东西要流出来，空虚感如同黑洞，不断吞噬他的意志力，他们的触碰竟然成为了雪中送炭。

那就不反抗了吧。

有些抗争是没有必要的，我也没有理由...

他没能够成为我的理由。

毕竟任豪自己也默许这种乱七八糟的关系，没有一点要阻止或者改变的念头。

可惜呀，要是不那么沉稳再主动一点...

其实也说不定。

阴茎已经顶进相当深的地方了，被撑满的感觉让张颜齐的大脑如同散乱的毛线球，注意力散的七零八落。

焉栩嘉似乎有用不完的体力，像一个打怪升级的勇者，不知疲倦的战斗着，他的奖励就是张颜齐从眼眶中滑落的泪水，从被他蹂躏至红肿的嘴唇里吐出的淫叫和求饶。

空气中渐渐开始弥漫出一股淡淡的气味，甜甜的，跟食物很像，就好像是—

想到些什么，心情也愈发雀跃，他掀开的张颜齐的衣服，嘴角咧的更开了。

就好像是奶香味。

画面变的更有冲击力了，胸口泛着水光，发红肿起的乳珠渗出了奶白色的液体，顶一下胸口也就跟着颤动，奶乳越积越多，顺着小腹往下滑落；流到大腿根的时候与汗液、蜜液混在一起，然后成为床单上新的水渍。

金色传说一般的奖励。

张颜齐是双性魅魔，他可以产乳或许还能怀孕。  
目前为止没有比任豪更适合绿色的的人了，他想。

不努力拼一把他能后悔几个世纪。

“任豪也无法时时刻刻都在你身边，就像今天一样，对吗？不如就接受我吧，嗯？”

说这一番话的时候在张颜齐体内横冲直撞的东西也停了下来，给了他清明片刻的机会。

他不知道任豪的想法。

那我不得戏弄他一下嘛，还给我戴手铐。

“我要是接受你...周震南呢？何洛洛呢？他们都...”

“他们也可以啊，我没什么意见，独占魅魔本身就是一件不可能的事。“

“不答应也别急着拒绝啊，看看你现在的样子颜齐，屁股都翘起来了，吸得这么紧还是有水流出来，你真的能靠自己忍过去？”

“是嗯...是你撞出来的水呜，不紧一点全...全都会流出来啊啊...”

他开始快速并短暂的用鼻腔吸气，重复了几十次后用嘴巴把它们都吐出去。

缺氧原来是这种感觉，焉栩嘉想。

“呜嗯，你也不怕...呃...堕落”

“堕落了有什么大不了的呢，要是真的这样我就算直接入赘魔界了吧。堕天使的黑色翅膀我觉得还挺酷的。”

哪里来的骚话天使啊，他真的不是路西法那一脉的吗。

我现在可能骚不过他，还是先爽了再去想那些弯弯绕绕的东西吧。

双臂绕过头顶，环住焉栩嘉的脖子往他的嘴唇上凑。

就在焉栩嘉以为他要亲上来的时候，张颜齐停住了，用嘴唇去摩挲他的耳朵，湿软的舌尖舔舐过他的耳廓，带着明显的意图开口道：

“手腕痛痛，能解开嘛嘉嘉。”

接着唇缝又被绵软湿滑的舌尖勾引着，牙尖一下一下轻轻地咬着唇瓣，双腿抬起来环住腰肢，慢慢地收紧。

“解开嘛。”

焉栩嘉觉得自己像是一片羽毛，轻飘飘地浮在云端。

我肯定是中了他的魅术，肯定是，不然为什么会在他的眼睛里看见自己痴痴傻傻的样子。

锁链安静地摊在地上闪着光，些许不甘。

有些恼怒，还是太容易被他煽动了，但是没关系，他也要付出代价，就比如说—

再被我干哭一次。

焉栩嘉加满了油，火力全开，没轻没重地操弄着身上的魔，丝毫不理会他断断续续呜咽出的那些听上去像拒绝的话语，因为那些都是假话。

“呜...哈...轻一点，太...”

张颜齐的腰就自己学会了如何承受这种快感，开始跟着节奏摇晃起来。

“会被顶穿的啊....啊...嘉嘉...深”

[好爽]、[想要更多] 这些类似的字眼在心底不断回响，变成了极有穿透力的声音，将他本就已经支离破碎的意识碾成粉末。

“嗯...嗯...不要了...不行...”

又一次被干出泪水，一滴一滴砸在焉栩嘉身上，双腿在他的腰上越收越紧，脚趾蜷缩着，淫词浪语如同水库开闸，一下子全部泄了出来，身体却相反，小腹绷的很紧，穴肉亲密的黏着那根或许能将他顶入天堂的阴茎。

真的不行了，怎么会这么舒服，好喜欢。

紧绷感从小腹蔓延至全身，声调持续拔高，大腿根在颤抖，痉挛着倚着蹂躏他的天使高潮了。

身体仍然处在敏感脆弱的状态，焉栩嘉却并没有放过他，停下片刻选择了继续进攻，直到他化成一滩水才好。

在意识到高潮来临之前，焉栩嘉急匆匆地退出来，射在了张颜齐的嘴里，双唇没有完全闭上，一部分随着口呼吸流了进去，消失不见；散落在嘴角和下巴上的也没有被放过，舌头无法触及的地方便干脆就用指尖挑起，缓缓放入口中享用。

可恶，我就应该捏住他的嘴，直接射进去，不然现在也不用受这种刺激的罪。

反正已经吃到嘴里了，有一就有二，想法先存着找个机会努力实现也可以。

焉栩嘉贴着张颜齐躺下，一转头就看见他那张色气还没散尽的脸；红晕还未褪去，鼻尖和脸颊上粘着他的精液，眼眶依然是湿润的。

要命。

“我还以为你会...在里面。”

“现在怀...对你不太好，但是孩子我肯定要有一个。我准备好赚钱养你了。”

“你怎么知道我，那个，额...能生...”

“我就是知道。”

自己高潮完了就一直是一个紧张的状态，虽然迷迷糊糊的没什么表情，睫毛像是在冰天雪地里行走的人一样抖个不停，有弧度的嘴唇都快抿成一条直线了，藏不住啊。

房间某处突然传来什么东西破碎的声音，是玻璃吗？

不对。

是我的结界。

周震南双手护在胸前靠在门上，脸上依旧没什么表情，看了一会儿开口道：

“你速度还挺快的。”

声音里听不出什么情绪。

“是比你快点。”

魅魔躺在床上瞳孔地震，盘算着这几周他到底裂开了多少次，思考着到底能不能理顺这犹如塞进口袋里然后再拿出来的耳机线一般杂乱的关系。

不能了吧，绝对不能了。

他听见了某个人上楼的脚步声。

扯起被子裹住自己，虽然是无用功但是还能带来一点可笑的安全感，无意间对上周震南的视线，差点魂飞魄散，这个甜美的能让人感受到阴阳相隔的笑容上次是出现在悟空公演的时候。

我 完 蛋 了。

有时候总是没办法理解自己做出的一些行为，比如他现在抓着焉栩嘉的衣角，躲在他的身后。

“张颜齐，好好等着。”

呜。

我太难了。

—————————FIN————————


End file.
